


Symbiosis

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: The honeymoon phase had been one thing. It was the beginning to the rest of their lives. It exists fondly in Phil's memories. But if anyone asks, Phil will safely state that these quieter times of effortless symbiosis is and will remain simply unparalleled to the past.





	Symbiosis

Phil breathes easy. He’s comfortable. They’ve had a long day of filming gaming videos, but in a rare turn of fate everything has gone smoothly. The games were enjoyable for the most part. And those that weren’t as intriguing still prompted conversation and jokes that him and Dan ended up giggling about even after filming was over.

The screen footage, sound, camera focus and lighting worked with them. It often seemed like they could have either one or the other. If the game was fun and conversation flowed, something about the recording would mess up. If the game was bad or their banter felt forced, every single scrap of footage turned out perfect.

Today, it all worked in harmony. It put a positive spin on their moods that has followed them all the way into the night hours. Editing is left for tomorrow, but there's too much good material to work with for them to feel stressed about it.

And so Phil breathes easy, as he works up and down Dan’s shaft. He watches, enthralled, at the way Dan’s foreskin pulls back to expose his tip with the movement.

Dan is lying comfortably against Phil’s arm. Lost in his own head, whimpers rolling out seamless to the rhythm of Phil’s hand. It's their usual way of releasing tension before sleep. It feels like something separate from the heat and urgency of sex. Phil still feels an excitement, getting to watch Dan like this, but it's dulled. He doesn't watch Dan with curious eyes. He doesn't place his body centre stage in his mind. Phil rather feels like he's watching part of himself, the very best part, and allowing that part of him the type of peace that only comes when rushing hormones and tensing muscles relax after their peak as they balance back out.

Wordless, Phil works his hand on Dan only to take him there as quickly as possible.

It took a few years to get to this place. It took a lot of experiences to fall into one another’s step. To really feel like they’re walking at the same pace, at the same time, towards the same destination. They reached that point a few years ago, after Dan found the correct treatment and after the fear of being found out finally stopped feeling like a sharp edge that poked painfully somewhere between them.

The honeymoon phase had been one thing. It was the beginning to the rest of their lives. It exists fondly in Phil's memories. But if anyone asks, Phil will safely state that these quieter times of effortless symbiosis is and will remain simply unparalleled to the past.

He hears Dan’s breath catch, but the straining muscles against Phil's side give the first clue. Dan's arm comes to cover his eyes. His lips part as he inhales hard, keeping all that air trapped inside. Phil speeds up and squeezes tighter. Off-white beads gather at the slit of his cock, and roll down Phil’s knuckles.

A loud breath as Dan comes down. Phil squeezes the last drops of come out at Dan’s tip and Dan shudders beautifully when his muscles jolt, as an after-wave hits him from that simple squeeze.

Dan keeps still. His arm kept across his eyes, as long breaths relax him deeper into Phil's arms.

Phil says nothing as he grabs the baby wipes and tissues off the bedside table. He cleans up, throws the waste into the bin beside the bed, and wipes his hands clean.

He settles back into Dan’s side. There’s nothing that relaxes him more than feeling Dan slip easily into sleep after an orgasm.

For years Phil agonised over Dan’s inability to relax. He watched helpless as Dan never simply sat down. It hurt to watch Dan's search constantly for stimulation and distraction. To see how it only put him on edge.

Dan falls asleep, and his arm slips off from over his eyes. Phil listens and feels the slow of Dan’s heartbeat. He pulls the duvet over them both. One of them will steal it for themselves sometime during the night, but for now Phil wants to share.

Phil falls asleep. They breathe in rhythm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Here's a link to like/reblog on [tumblr](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/182400932023/symbiosis-slice-of-life-697-words-the) if you'd like to.


End file.
